The Night the Cup Runneth Over
by Gorgolo Chick
Summary: Based on the television series. West and Gordon face a difficult and deadly decision.


The Night the Cup Runneth Over

by Gorgolo Chick

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer**: No infringement is intended upon the properties owned by Warner Bros, CBS, CBS-Viacom, CBS-Paramount, CBS-Turner or any CBS affiliate. This work is not for profit.

**Summary:** West and Gordon face a difficult and deadly decision

Two men stood tensely facing one another across a small table. Upon its surface rested two ornate goblets, identical in appearance and each filled with the same amount of a deep-ruby liquid. The taller of the pair reached to pick up one of the goblets, but his companion shot out a hand with remarkable speed and grabbed his wrist. The first man looked up and grimaced.

"I just want to sniff it, Jim. Maybe I can figure out which is which," he explained in a reasonable tone.

"What good would that do us?" Jim queried, raising one eyebrow.

"Well, I don't know, but I guess it's just the scientist in me. I feel like the more facts we have, the better off we'll be."

"Okay, Artemus, but be sure sniffing is all you do." James' face had a pinched look about it and his jaw was set.

"You know, we're going to have to figure something out soon. That hour is slipping away from us fast."

Artemus grimaced at the scent of the liquid. "You'd think it would at least be a reasonably good wine," he grumbled. "This stuff isn't far off from becoming vinegar."

"Well think about it, Artie." Jim looked momentarily less grim. "You'd probably be able to tell from the smell if a good wine had been tampered with."

"Ah, yes. And we couldn't have that, now could we? And," Artie was eyeing the contents of the goblet as he swirled it, "It wouldn't do to use clear glasses, either, since there might just be some sediment or change of color." He tilted the goblet carefully, letting the light from the nearest gas jet fall on the surface of its contents. He reached for the second one and held them side by side. "I can't see any difference at all like this."

He set both cups down and dipped a finger into one, watching a drop form when he lifted his hand. He held it steady as he repeated the act with the second cup. He gazed measuringly at both drops, side by side.

Jim was watching every move intently, and reacted when Artie brought one hand to his lips.

"You keep grabbing my wrists like that, Jim, you're going to bruise them. I just want to take a tiny taste of each. I promise to spit it out, like any good wine taster."

"You know as well as I do that there are some poisons that are so powerful that one drop is all it takes."

"For that matter, there are some that kill through simple contact with the skin, you know," Artemus retorted, wiggling his fingers at Jim. "It doesn't make sense to put a poison like that in the wine, Jim. I don't think that quick a death is what's intended here, do you?"

"How should I know? I don't understand why we were put in this situation in the first place. Just don't taste them, okay?"

"Alright, Jim, I promise, no tasting." Artemus wiped his hands on a handkerchief from his pocket. He placed the two goblets squarely in the center of the table again and stared at them with a furrowed brow.

"We're just not going to drink, that's all." Jim stated flatly.

Artie met his eyes and held his gaze. "You don't believe that threat?"

There was a long moment of silence, then Jim turned away and glided to one wall of the room. He began to examine it, pressing against the panels and rapping on them. Artemus joined him in this activity, working on the far side.

"No, the threat was serious," Jim finally responded.

"So it's either we each drink a cup of not only bad but possibly poisoned wine, in which case one of us dies, or we both get shot. At least with the wine we don't both die."

"I know that, Artie."

"Well, then?"

"I don't have an answer, okay? But I just can't accept that we have to drink blindly, and then find out after which has the poison in it."

"You mean you can't stand the thought that I'll get that one, and you'll have to watch me die. Well, it's not a nice prospect for me, either; seeing you get it would be worse. But both of us getting shot isn't any better."

"I'd rather opt for both of us getting out of here alive."

"Oh, I'm all for that, James my boy. Maybe we should call our captor in here and explain our decision to him.

"I didn't mean that, you know," Artemus added as he watched Jim glide toward the door.

"I just want to take another look at this lock," Jim responded.

"We've both examined the lock, the knob, the door, and every square inch of these walls several times," Artie reminded him. "I think we can say with relative surety that our options remain solely drinking or shooting." Artemus moved back to the table and stood studying the goblets once more.

Jim glared at his partner, and snapped a response. "You've examined that wine several times, too," he pointed out. "I notice it doesn't stop you trying again."

"Touché." Artemus had one hand on his chin, with his elbow grasped in the opposite one. He slowly circled the table. "There has to be some way to take control of the situation," he muttered.

Jim shrugged slightly and resumed his inspection of the lock. The two of them fell into a studious silence, each focused on his own attempts to find a way out of their situation.

"If it comes to shooting, we …" Jim arose and turned just in time to see Artemus using his handkerchief to wipe his mouth in disgust as he set down a goblet.

"Artie, no!" he exclaimed, leaping to his partner's side. A quick glance at the table showed that both goblets were empty.

"Don't act like you wouldn't have done the same thing if you'd thought of it first." Artemus gave a little shudder, "That stuff was ghastly." He avoided Jim's eyes. "At least now it's decided."

"I think I had a right to be in on the decision." Jim pressed his lips tight. "I can't believe you did that, partner."

"Oh, you know what a ham I am. How could I resist the ultimate noble gesture?"

"You're not going to take this seriously now, are you?"

"As my great aunt Maude always used to say, 'leave 'em laughing'." Artemus tilted his head to one side with a puzzled look.

"Funny, you'd think I be feeling some sort of ill effects," he commented. "Do you suppose maybe it was all a hoax?"

"No," Jim responded firmly. "He meant every word of it. There was poison in one of those glasses." He paused a moment. "I guess I should have accepted the bargain in the first place. I have as much right to give my life for yours as you do for me."

A small panel in the door slid aside with a grating sound. "I'm very glad to hear that, gentlemen." Both men whirled to face the sound. A pair of gleaming eyes gazed in at them. "As I am very glad to see you take the action you did, Mr. Gordon, because now I know for sure both of you are truly honorable men, and brave."

Jim took a step toward the door, his fists clenching in a rage for which he now saw a target.

"Don't worry, Mr. West," the man outside the door told him hurriedly. "Oh, just as I told you, one goblet did indeed contain poison. What I didn't mention is that the other contained the antidote."

"What sort of sick game are you playing here?" Jim demanded, throwing a quick relieved look over his shoulder.

"No game at all. I'm afraid I was driven to these admittedly cruel extremes by necessity. There is a desperate need for men such as you have both proven yourselves to be." The man outside paused, but aside from Artemus moving to stand shoulder to shoulder with his partner, the prisoners didn't react.

"I couldn't risk believing in reputation alone." A slight tremor had appeared in their captor's voice. "Desperate situations require desperate solutions. I was forced to make an irrefutable test. Now I know you are the men I need." He paused again.

"I don't suppose you would be willing to come out and discuss the matter in a civilized manner, were I to release you?"

Artemus snorted and Jim let a slight growl escape his throat.

The man sighed. "Yes, you are not very happy with me, I understand that. But I shall release you anyway. I believe it is not in you to attack an unarmed man, nor to abandon me without hearing my plea.

The little panel ground shut; a moment later came the sound of the lock being operated.

"Come out, gentlemen. Please join me and hear my tale."

END


End file.
